Liquor
by BerryPeach
Summary: It's Shikamaru's 18th birthday, but something isn't quite right with him. Can Asuma help to make it better? Warning: yaoi, some language, and a liiittle bit of noncon. Summary sucks.


ASUMAxSHIKAMARU

"Damn," a flustered Asuma sensei said, letting out another puff of smoke. A certain ponytailed Jonin had clearly won yet another game of shogi. Shikamaru frowned. "Would you mind putting out that stupid cigarette?" Asuma sucked in some more smoke, and spitefully exhaled directly in his young student's face. The boy's 18th birthday wasn't exactly "picture perfect", but he seemed to be content. "Dammit!" Shikamaru spat, waving a hand in front of his face to dissipate the smoke. Asuma blinked, surprised.

"Shikamaru, is something wrong?" Asuma asked after a brief moment of silence. Since he'd asked the question, he then realized that Shikamaru had been avoiding eye contact, which isn't like Shikamaru at all; and even more unlike him, was cursing in front of someone about something so miniscule. Said boy blushed ever so slightly, and looked down at the game board that he was resetting. "I… no, nothing's wrong."

'That damned Asuma,' Shikamaru thought to himself, 'why is he so perceptive NOW of all times?' When he felt the faint burning in his cheeks, he rested his head on his fist, conveniently blocking both cheeks from Asuma's view. 'But why am I acting so strange all of a sudden?'

"What… made you think that?" he eventually piped up.

"You don't normally curse in front of people unless you're stressed about something. It's not good to keep things hidden, you know," Asuma said nonchalantly as he made his first move. Shikamaru reached forward, and in the blink of an eye, viciously yanked the cigarette out of his sensei's mouth, crushing the cancer stick into the shogi board. "I just hate it when you smoke in my room!" he stomped 'Yep, something's definitely wrong. But what would be wrong with him that he couldn't tell me?' Asuma thought as he pulled out another cigarette, ignoring his student's actions. Shikamaru stood up, ran his fingers through his ponytail, and walked out of his bedroom. "Shikamaru…" Asuma called. Shikamaru paused, glancing at him from over his shoulder. "If you're upset that all we did for your birthday was play shogi, then… sorry, I guess I'm just not that interesting," he said jokingly, smiling idiotically. Shikamaru sighed, groaning softly. "No… it's not that. Today was… today was fun."

Then, without a single word, Shikamaru scuttled out of the room, more quickly than his usual sluggish self. He retreated into his bathroom, where he pulled his hair out of the ponytail that restrains the rest of his superior intelligence. He then sat upon his bathroom counter, and kicked his feet up, squatting in his thinking position. He then placed his fingertips together, spreading and retracting them.

"Ugh…" he hissed, "what are you going to do now? You damned fool, now Asuma thinks he's to blame for something else. He IS to blame. No. My annoying attraction to him is the root of my annoyance. It is the very bane of my existence. But what to do…" Suddenly, Shikamaru realized what he must do to show Asuma his true feelings, and relieve himself of such horribly agonizing feelings that have been plaguing him since he first became a chunin. He unlocked the door with a shaky hand, as he felt the blood rushing through his veins. And yet he seemed so cold, so very cold.

As he approached his bedroom, a path which he'd taken so many times before in his life, he suddenly felt as if he'd never been there before in his life. As the door creaked open, Asuma was sitting there… unprepared… not knowing what was coming. Shikamaru could feel his breath thinning, and yet his heart beat was still so loud… so very loud. The sound of his beating heart drowned out any and all other noises. He padded up to the shogi board, only he did not sit down. Asuma glanced up at Shimakaru. "What's the matter?" he mumbled.

Without a single word, Shikamaru walked around the gameboard… crouched down onto his knees… reached forward… and pulled the cigarette from Asuma's mouth. "Shikamaru…?" he asked, looking confused. But Shikamaru could no longer hear him. He was determined to end his suffering in the only way he logically knew how… well… the only way he'd do that and LIVE.

"Asuma…" he whispered, barely audible.

Shikamaru leaned forward, and gently kissed Asuma's surprisingly tender lips. Asuma froze, not knowing how to respond, for he'd never been trained for this.

After a moment, Asuma began to falter in his judgment, relishing in such sweet splendor of his Shikamaru. 'Wait… it's Shikamaru!!' he thought, and he pulled back. Shikamaru stood straight up, and turned, hiding his hurt expression. It didn't show at all, other than faintly in his eyes, but he knew Asuma, and Asuma would see the hurt.

"You know where the door is," Shikamaru said in his normal, dismissive voice. He then left the room, and whispered to himself. "Not like you'd ever use the front door…"

Sure enough, Asuma passed on using the front door, and just leapt out of Shikamaru's window. After a few more minutes of brooding over his actions, Shikamaru returned to his bedroom, kicked the shogi board aside, the pieces and board colliding noisily with his wall. He then dropped lazily onto his bed, and turned onto his side, slowly falling asleep. It felt like he was dying inside, but he knew that it would come. Eventually, if everything went according to plan, then the whole thing would blow over, the dust would settle, and everything would return to normal.

"Happy birthday…" he murmured just before lulling off to sleep.

*~*

Asuma sat at a bar, a collection of empty bottles of sake around his table. His face was flushed in drunkenness, as he finished yet another bottle of sake. The previous occurrence kept flashing through his head, even in his drunken state. After another bottle of sake, Asuma slammed his mighty fists against the table, wobbled unsteadily, and eventually stood up completely. He then grabbed another bottle of sake, and stumbled off. He tried to "teleport" to his destination, but all that he did was teleport himself into a tree, so he decided to simply walk.

After about an hour of stumbling around, he found himself at the door of Nara Shikamaru's house. He clumsily opened the door, ignoring the miniscule and inferior lock that attempted to block his path.

Shikamaru stirred slightly, but he just thought that his parents had returned home early. He had no problem returning to sleep; as you probably know, it's a sort of hobby of his.

Asuma clumsily staggered up the staircase, and found Shikamaru's door opened slightly. He stepped further inside, his ninja senses kicking in, even though he was shitfaced-drunk. He had his ninja-wire at the ready, because he knew Shikamaru, drunk or not.

He stood at the foot of Shikamaru's bed, the young teen sleeping peacefully. He crawled forward with surprising stealth, and turned Shikamaru so he was lying on his back. Shikamaru cracked his eyes open slightly, trying to adjust to the dark. "Asuma…?" he groaned sleepily. He lifted a lightly tanned hand to wipe his eyes, but was stopped by Asuma's large, iron-gripped hand. He then gripped Shikamaru's other hand, and forced them down against the soft mattress. "A-Asuma!! What are you doing?!" he asked, shocked.

Asuma grumbled incoherently, maneuvering Shikamaru's arms so he had to twist and lay on his stomach. He then pulled out his ninja wire, and secured Shikamaru's arms tightly behind his back. He then flipped the Jonin onto his back again, and ravaged his student's mouth with his own. Shikamaru twisted and wiggled, trying to break the kiss, or free himself from the wire, but to no avail.

After a few seconds, Asuma's tongue flickered across Shikamaru's lips. Of course, Shikamaru opened his mouth, allowing Asuma to explore the moist, hot cavern. "Asuma…" Shikamaru gasped once the kiss had been broken, "please… let me go…" Asuma shook his head. Shikamaru could still taste the liquor. "Please. I won't run away, and I won't yell. I just want to touch you," he whispered, arching his back and writhing. He moaned softly, obviously longing to be freed. After a moment of drunken pondering, Asuma brutally flipped Shikamaru onto his stomach, sliced through the wires, and flipped Shikamaru back onto his back.

Without hesitation, Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Asuma, resuming their passionate kiss. At some point during the kiss, they'd both shed their clothes. After a few more minutes of kissing, Asuma began trailing kisses and licks down Shikamaru's small frame. Once Asuma had made it down to Shikamaru's growing hardness, he licked the tip teasingly, and then took the whole member into his mouth. Shikamaru let out a choked moan from the suddenness, and his hands shot down, gripping Asuma's hair. He opened his eyes slightly to find Asuma's fingers in front of his face, and it didn't take a genius to know what to do next. Obediently, Shikamaru took the man's fingers into his mouth, sucking indulgently on them, and coating them in his saliva.

When Asuma pulled his fingers out of the Jonin's mouth, he brought them down to Shikamaru's ass, where he roughly inserted his fingers into the entrance. Shikamaru mewled slightly, wriggling in discomfort.

After he'd been prepared, Asuma sat up, wobbling slightly. The liquor was slowly, but surely wearing off. He could hold his liquor pretty well. He then gripped Shikamaru's shoulder, lifting him up so he was sitting, and Asuma laid back. Shikamaru, not missing a beat, bent down and began to suck on Asuma's large member.

Asuma groaned, and lifted his hands to Shikamaru's hair, urging the boy to go deeper. Shikamaru licked, and sucked, taking as much as he could. He'd never done this before, after all. He almost choked when Asuma suddenly bucked his hips up, but he took everything in stride.

After a minute or two, Asuma yanked Shikamaru's head up brutally, causing Shikamaru to let out a little yelp of pain. He then threw Shikamaru back down onto the bed, and he pressed his muscular chest against the boy's smaller (but still somewhat muscular) one. He began kissing Shikamaru again as he slowly guided his penis into Shikamaru's entrance. Shikamaru winced and mewled into the kiss as he tried not to squirm. Once Asuma was halfway in, he thrust himself fully inside of Shikamaru's tight ass. Shikamaru broke the kiss to cry out in pain, when Asuma reached up with his left hand to jerk Shikamaru's face back to his, where they returned kissing; only Shikamaru was gasping and breathing heavily so he wouldn't holler in pain again. After a moment, Asuma pulled out, and thrust back in again, but this time his free hand quickly traveled down to Shikamaru's member, pumping it in his hand. Their sweaty bodies created a steady rhythm as Asuma pounded away, and Shikamaru continued kissing him.

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss, groaned and writhed, and reached their climaxes together. Afterwards, Asuma pulled his shaft out of Shikamaru, and collapsed beside him. Then, with the last bit of strength he had, he guided Shikamaru's face to his for one more kiss, only it was quite gentle. "I… love you," he said, but Shikamaru was already fast asleep, so Asuma soon followed, a smile on his semi-drunk face.


End file.
